


Missed you

by ZombiCakes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiCakes/pseuds/ZombiCakes
Summary: Arthur returns home after nearly a week and just needs a hug from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone!
> 
> This is my time ever posting a fic so I really hope you enjoy!

Charles sits down at the table with a fresh bowl of stew and a bottle of beer ready to enjoy the quiet evening when Uncle plops down in the seat next to him with a loud thud. 

“You sure are a quiet man mister Smith.” Uncle slurs with a laugh 

Charles gives him a tired sigh and an uninterested roll of his eyes in return. Uncle doesn’t seem to mind having a one-sided conversation and starts up a long-winded story about the good old days which Charles is trying his hardest to ignore.

He’s grateful for the distraction when he hears rustling at the hitching post. He’s perks up considerably when he sees it’s Arthur finally returning home after being gone nearly a week. He allows himself a small smile at the sight, positive Uncle won’t notice the tenderness behind it.

His smile falters when Arthur finally meets his eyes. He’s been spending an awful lot of time with Arthur lately, knows the man well enough by now, can tell when something is the matter. Arthur quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head in the direction of the surrounding forest in silent question. Charles rises without hesitation leaving Uncle mid sentence, too drunk to care about much of anything right now anyway.

They walk to avoid the prying eyes and ears of camp but not much further, Arthur a few steps ahead and obviously impatient. Charles follows loyally before Arthur decides they’re far enough away and suddenly stops, turning around to face him.

“Arthur what’s wro—“

Before the question can fully leave his lips Arthur’s arms are wrapping tight around Charles waist in a crushing hug, his head quickly falling to rest against his chest. 

“Just missed you. Tha’s all.”

Charles sighs in relief and can physically feel the tension slowly melt from Arthur’s body as he returns the hug, just as desperate. Arthur is gone so much, works so hard for the gang, does so much and asks for nothing in return, god he must be so tired. Charles can hear the exhaustion in his voice, feels it in the way Arthur is slumped against him right now, dead on his feet. But he’s happy to be Arthur’s support beam and simply hold him the way Arthur needs to be held when it all gets too much.

Dutch’s phonograph can be heard lightly in the distance and usually Charles despises the thing. It’s obnoxiously loud and he can’t hear himself think over the damn noise. But tonight it’s nice, serenading their reunion. He starts to sway with Arthur in his arms and hum softly along with the tune. Arthur smiles against his chest at the deep rumble he feels under his head, perfectly content and relaxed in the way he can only be when he’s with Charles.

After a few minutes Charles presses his nose against the top of Arthur’s head, breathing in deep and planting small tender kisses there before asking barely above a whisper “Hey Arthur?”

“Hmmm?” Arthur hums back already half asleep in Charles arms.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
